Quietus: The Appendices
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: A collection of companion readings for the main storyline featured in Quietus. Includes character lists and outtakes. WARNING: Contains potential spoilers. Do NOT read chapter 1 if you wish to keep guessing the identities of certain characters! UPDATE: 16/10/14 Outtake scene: Alternate first meeting between Sasuke and Sakura - Masquerade.
1. Character-Deity List

_In response to high reader demand, I will be compiling a set of appendices which will serve as companion reading pieces for __**Quietus**__. These will include character/god lists and any out-takes/events that have already happened in the story, that will help provide extra insight into the thoughts and feelings of characters._

_**Warning:**__**Potential spoilers**__ will be contained within these appendices! If you wish to keep guessing character identities until they are explicitly revealed within the story, then __**do not **__read on. Some character roles won't be revealed yet; this is because disclosing their identities will be too much of an overall plot spoiler. _

_The first chapter will consist of a short character list. This will contain all characters that will feature in the story, and will be updated accordingly. In other words the first chapter will be replaced with new content whenever a new character's corresponding deity identity is confirmed. So keep checking back, if you're interested in finding out who is who. If you don't want to know yet, then again, __**do not**__ read on. This is your __**final warning**__ to turn back. I am placing stress on this because, with over six hundred signed readers on alert for this story, I don't want to cause any upsets. You read on at your own choosing!_

_Each chapter will be preceded by a short random quote from a character, and will end with a random Quietus plot/character fact. Just makes it more fun and interesting, you know? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto and all related characters belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto.**__I only own the Quietus story plotline and am in no way making money from investing so much time in this project. I am, however, hopefully making lots of SasuSaku fans happy. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>~Quietus~<strong>

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"I tried to run, as far away from those eyes as I could. But he found me. He knew." <em>- Sakura Haruno<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS BEGIN HERE.<br>~X~**

* * *

><p><strong>Character list<strong>

_Below is a list of all characters that have/will feature in the story, and their corresponding Greek deity name. **Please note that characters don't necessarily connect/relate to each other as they do in mythology and I have purposefully done this to work with my plot.** Tsunade, for example, is **not** related to_ _Sasuke. Those who are not deities/supernatural will be indicated as ~human. Those who have yet to be encountered in the storyline will bear question marks next to their names. _

_Character list is subject to revision and may be changed at any stage to include others not listed here. Characters may also be removed depending on plot direction. Keep checking back regularly for updated content.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Asuma Sarutobi<strong> – Orion, companion of Artemis

**Chiyo** - Hecate

**Chizu **- ~Chambermaid at Sasuke's palace

**Chouji Akimichi** - ~Academy student

**Dan **- ~Mekon*

**Danzo Shimura** - ?

**Deidara** - ?

**Fugaku Uchiha** - Erebus

**Gaara** - ?

**Gai Might **– Seraph**

**Hidan** - ?

**Hinata Hyuuga** – Selene

**Homura Mitokado** - Hyperion

**Ino Yamanaka**- Aphrodite

**Inoichi Yamanaka and wife** – Guardians of Ino***

**Iruka Umino** – Seraph**

**Itachi Uchiha** - Thanatos

**Jiraiya **– Dionysus

**Jugo** – ~Riverbank custodian to Sasuke

**Kabuto Yakushi** - ~Junior doctor/human spy

**Kakashi Hatake** – Hephaestus****

**Kakuzu** - ?

**Kankuro** - ?

**Karin** – River nymph who works alongside Jugo in the Underworld

**Kiba Inuzuka** - ~Academy student

**Killer Bee** - ?

**Kisame Hoshigaki** - ?

**Koharu Utatane** - Thea

**Konan** - ?

**Kurenai Yuhi** - Artemis

**Kyuubi **- ?

**Kushina Uzumaki** - Hera

**Madara Uchiha** - Cronus

**Mikoto Uchiha**- Nyx

**Minato Namikaze** - Zeus

**Nagato** – Charon

**Naruto Uzumaki** – Apollo

**Neji Hyuuga** – Guardian of Hinata***

**Obito Uchiha** - ?

**Orochimaru** - Deimos/Phobos

**Pip** – Kitchen/stable boy at Sasuke's palace

**Pein** - ?

**Rock Lee** – Seraph**

**Sai** - Hermes

**Sakura Haruno** – Kore/Persephone

**Sasori **- ?

**Sasuke Uchiha** – Hades

**Shikamaru Nara** – Athenos (Athena)*****

**Shino Aburame** - ~Academy student

**Shisui Uchiha** - Hypnos

**Shizune** – Hestia******

**Sora** - Stable boy at Sasuke's palace

**Suigetsu Hozuki** - Poseidon

**Temari **- ?

**Tenten** - ~Academy student

**Tsunade Haruno** – Demeter

**Ume** - ~Attendant at Sasuke's palace

**Yamato** – Seraph**

**Zabuza Momochi** - ?

**Zetsu** - ?

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

* * *

><p>*Mekon (Dan) was a mortal youth with whom Demeter (Tsunade) fell in love. He died a premature death.<p>

**Seraphs are angels who, following the 'incident' in the sky, were stripped of their wings but retained remnants of special abilities, locked within seals.

***Guardians are the highest order of seraphs who have been assigned for the protection of certain deities. They were assigned by 'Zeus' for reasons that have yet to be clarified. Guardians often take the guise of mothers/fathers for legal purposes in the mortal world.

****Kakashi was granted a remnant of Zeus's power following the 'incident'.

*****Athena is **not** a woman in this story. Wisdom and war strategy does not fit a female Naruto character as well as it does the genius Shikamaru Nara.

******Hestia's powers have been completely stripped for reasons that will be revealed in future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…?<strong> _Special crystal-like spheres housing within them spirit remnants obtained from other deities/supernatural beings can grant temporary additional powers/ability boosts. This will be explained further as the story progresses._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

I think this list should give you all an idea of just how massive this project is going to be. So buckle up your seat-belts, because you're in for one long rollercoaster of a ride!

The next update to the appendices will feature an outtake from **Sasuke's** point of view, shortly after he first glimpses Sakura.

A question/answer section will be set up on the **Quietus deviantart group** page soon, so if you haven't done so already, please join. I won't be answering questions directly in following updates; but depending on what is asked in the group discussion area, I may cover content in the form of a short chapter. Sasuke's, for example, will explore his first thoughts of Sakura as Tsunade's daughter.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Entranced

_The track I was listening to while writing this was **Sweet's Beast** by the Vocaloid KAITO. Possibly one of the hottest songs ever! I haven't used the exact lyrics of the song here, although they follow the general message. Visit the link on my profile to hear it, you **MUST** listen while reading, it builds atmosphere!_

_So, as promised, this short excerpt will cover Sasuke's first visit to Sakura's house. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~Quietus~<strong>

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD **_

* * *

><p>"It's likely, Sakura, that the Underworld's King decided to claim you the second he laid eyes on you." <em>– Kurenai Yuhi <em>

* * *

><p>He stared intently ahead, his eyes fixed on the illuminated window above him. He did not know what mysterious force had compelled him to track the girl and follow her home. He felt only the curious desire to look upon her again.<p>

A quick surveying glance around his surroundings informed him that nobody else was about. The ordinary, residential street was quiet, the hush of nightfall blanketing the din and chaos of day.

He stalked forward, peering through the lower floor's window. A tall floor lamp cast a warm glow about the unoccupied, tidily kept room within. His attention shifted immediately back upward. She was there. He could sense her, even despite the distance between them.

_Sakura._ Even her name was of light. He approached the base of the tree that climbed up to the window, and in one swift, fluid motion, ascended its limbs, coming to rest upon the leaf-concealed branch that brought his eyes in line with the window.

He found her in what was clearly her bedchamber, hanging away the dark clothes she had just changed out of. His gaze took in the bright, cheerful hues of the walls and furniture, the childish, fluffy stuffed toys and feminine trinkets. Then his focus moved to the young girl, who was dressed in an oversized, faded grey top that slipped from one of her shoulders. The top skirted down to just above her knees, covering the pale green shorts she wore underneath. Cosy ankle socks concealed her little feet. Her strange coloured hair was unbound, and he found himself staring at it in detached fascination. He had never seen a mortal with such oddly toned, pastel tresses.

Something about the softness of the colour was appealing. The breath in his lungs stilled when she suddenly turned toward the window, the glow in her face like a candle that seared through the darkness around him.

What _was _she? He gazed at her in silent confusion. He had seen many pure souls passing through his realm over the centuries, those that belonged to infants and innocent children, and pious individuals who had led righteous lives. But none of their auras quite compared to the light that radiated from the girl. He could see it shining in her apple-green eyes; warmth and brightness that were almost tangible in their presence.

His fingers closed to form angry fists. What was he doing, wasting his time watching one of _them?_ She was just a lowly, immature human child! What made her so different? Why did he feel the need to examine this _Sakura_ more closely?

His mind could not supply him the answers. He knew it to be senseless. And he was an entity who was ruled by rationality and order. He disliked chaos.

Perhaps it was the pandemonium of her colourings, coupled with that brilliant light that was responsible for ensnaring his uncharacteristic curiosity. Never before had he looked twice at a mortal woman. Never before had he even entertained doing so.

But he had followed this girl to her home. And he was still watching her, as she reached out to a black, box-shaped device, and pushed a button, causing garish, disorderly music to stream into the air. He cringed in disapproval and watched in bafflement as Sakura cranked up the volume to a wall-pounding level and clambered onto her bed. She began to jump on it, twirling and dancing in erratic patterns, her arms waving, singing along to the tune she had selected. But the music drowned out her voice. He could not hear her, even when he wished to listen.

Would her voice be as sweet as her name, as sugary and delicate as her appearance? Surely he would not like it, if it was. He had always despised sweet things.

_Sweets…_ the lyrics sang something about forbidden treats, but he barely heard them. His eyes were fully absorbed by the sight before him. He would have expected her to move with adept clumsiness, and a complete lack of elegance and grace.

Instead, Sakura danced beautifully. His gaze trailed down her bare, creamy, slender legs, up to the movements of her swaying hips.

What manner of nonsense was this? Had she not just returned from a funeral at which she had seemed genuinely saddened and subdued? Did she have absolutely no regard for the newly deceased…?

He had no way of knowing, at that time, that the music was the girl's way of coping with her grief, of banishing death from her mind.

_I'm always hungering for sweets, unwrapping what's underneath,_ the singing voice was seductively insinuating.

He scowled as she lifted a massive teddy-bear and began to prance even more animatedly over the mattress. He distractedly thought she had to be ruining it by trampling so childishly all over it.

_I want to lick your sugary shell, you sure seem like you'd taste good…_

He swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away. Something was stirring within him. Something alien that disconcerted and outraged him. Suddenly he _hated_ the girl - hated that he had not yet departed, all because she was dancing with the mystifying skill of a wood nymph, her pink locks flying around her, her cheeks flushed with exertion.

And all the while, she _glowed. _It made her so _beautiful – _more beautiful than she ought to have been.

Sakura dropped the cuddly bear and grabbed a pillow, her movements carefree, and somehow oddly enchanting. She jumped higher on the bed, making a mess of the blankets, arms and legs moving in time to the beat of the music.

_This girl…_ he thought incredulously to himself, at an utter loss to explain _why_ he was still crouched in position. _She is…_

The sound of tyres crunching over road snapped his attention abruptly from Sakura, to the car that had pulled up into the driveway below him. The engine switched off, and he tensed as the driver's door opened, and a woman stepped out.

His heart slowly began to pound in disbelief when recognition struck him like a physical blow. He knew that face. He knew who the woman was. She was walking up to the front door, a key jangling in her right hand.

There was no mistaking it. She lived there. Which only meant…

His eyes moved bewilderedly back to the singing, dancing girl.

The Goddess of Harvest had a child. A seemingly adopted human daughter. And her name was Sakura, named after the springtime blossom tree.

_I'll unwrap you_, the voice chanted with maddening resolve. _Unwrap you, unwrap you, until I taste you inside out; you want me to do it, right?_

He released the leaves, allow them to blanket his form again, his mind reeling from the discovery, and a rush of ricocheting questions.

Why this child? And why had he never known about her before? Was Sakura an orphan? Did it have anything to do with the purity of her soul? Or was it a mere coincidence?

He knew he could not linger, not when the woman had now arrived. He would have to return at a later time. Maybe, if he watched Sakura again, he could begin to piece the answers together.

She was just a mortal. It would take just one more visit, he vowed to himself, and then he would discard her from his thoughts forever. She would waste no further space in his mind.

In a whisper, he vanished, just as Tsunade unlocked the front door, and stepped into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…?<strong> _Zeus was always being scolded by Hera for hanging around lecherous Dionysus too often. In fact, it is said that Hera blamed Dionysus for corrupting her husband, which Zeus always protested was untrue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

Yes, it's short, but all outtakes will be, as I want to dedicate long chapters to the main story alone. So, what did you think? Poor Sasuke thought he'd figure Sakura out straight away. Little does he know at this point what this will lead to…

Please review! It'd make me happy :) Thanks!


	3. Yearning

**~Quietus~**

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"You really think kidnapping a girl will win her over? Romance must be dead. But then, everything's dead to you, right, Sasuke?"<em> – Suigetsu Hozuki<em>

* * *

><p>Her laughter rippled like liquid music. Its sweet resonance reverberated through his skull, somehow managing to make its way into the most guarded pits of his soul. And its effect was instantaneous. Overwhelming. Something stirred inside him, a feeling that was now too strong to ignore, too powerful to dismiss as little more than a passing fancy.<p>

_Desire._ It clawed deep within his being, like iron talons that tore the heavy fabric of his restraint to bloody shreds. He could no longer deny his need. As charcoal eyes ravenously trailed over her slender form and drank in her luminescence, he told himself that it was no longer enough to simply watch her from afar; to keep his distance, lingering in the shadows, yearning for that which he could not comprehend. He wanted to touch her. To feel her softness against him, to consume every part of her until there was nothing left to claim.

He had waited for long enough. She had turned eighteen, was a grown woman by human measures. And he was not insensitive to the increased frequency of curious stares directed at her from mortal youths. They were interested. They had every right to be, for Sakura's colourings were an exotic rarity, and her light and warmth were what drew others toward her. She was the honey-pot – and they, the fools, were bees that swarmed ever closer.

How could he hold them to fault? Had he not also been lured?

Irritation sparked as he witnessed a brown-haired, average looking young man talking flirtatiously to Sakura. When the human touched her lightly on the arm, possessiveness and disgust flared and he wanted nothing more than to tear the heart out of the one who dared touch what was his.

_His._ He could not recall when he had decided that she belonged to him. All the time spent watching her had blurred, blended to become a rushed flurry that left him wondering when the descent into the madness of her had even begun. When had he felt the desperate urge to understand what it was that made her so different to other mortal girls, to pick her apart, to disentangle the complex mysteries contained within her soul?

He did not know. He told himself that it did not matter. Long, slender fingers, fingers that possessed the power to maim and destroy with a fleeting touch, closed to form furious fists. He _despised_ the magnetic allure that surrounded Sakura, the unfathomable force that compelled him to watch her. The radiance was dancing in her beautiful eyes, and it made something inside him ache and throb with wanting. There would be no more holding back. There was nothing else for it. He_ had_ to have her.

She was spinning in the late winter sunshine, calling out to her friends, her pale rose hair a burst of colour amidst the bleakness of the cold environment. The gears in his keen mind hurtled as they spun his designs, and sealed his intentions.

_Soon._ Soon he would appear to her, soon she would know him. And soon he would snatch her from the surface, into the stillness and darkness of his world, where he ruled supreme. Where she would weep and plead and fight and resist – until she came to realise and accept that she belonged to him. Until his touches elicited breathy sighs and moans that begged him never to stop.

The hungry smirk that graced his lips was dark. Heartless. He sent out a silent command, willing her to look in his direction. He saw Sakura's little shoulders tense, before her head turned dutifully in response to his telepathic call. But of course, she could not see him, standing as a shadow by the cluster of lifeless trees. She blinked, before shaking her head in puzzlement, and turned her attention back to the humans that surrounded her.

They almost formed a shield, a physical barrier, with the girl, their precious treasure, in the centre. But no shield could protect her from Death itself. He would claim his jewel. Nothing, he vowed, would keep him from unwrapping his chosen gift.

There was no turning back. It was time to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…? <strong>_Hades and Apollo raced a total of fifty eight times during the course of their friendship. Of those races, Apollo won twenty four, and drew twice. Hades always made sure to remind him about those statistics, too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

Just a short snippet of Sasuke stalking Sakura… again. Please review if you like! : )


	4. The Fortune Teller

**~Quietus~**

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD**_

* * *

><p>"Death. It scares me. How can people live with so much heart and then just… fizzle out? <em> – Sakura Haruno<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura clutched eagerly onto her ticket as she wove through the streaming crowds of people navigating between attractions and refreshment stalls. The fortune-teller's tent was just up ahead, immediately identifiable from in its pointy peak, as well as its distinctive, bright red and purple patterned fabric. She smiled, enjoying the sights of families, couples and friends having a wonderful time, and the smells of delicious food wafting through the air.<p>

"C'mon, Sakura!" Ino tossed a glance back at her over a slender shoulder, her long hair rippling like a river of golden silk behind her. "We're going to be late!"

Tenten clapped happily as they approached the garish, flashing sign that proudly displayed the name _Madame Mystic_, placed directly beside the tent.

"I've heard she's really good," the brunette exclaimed enthusiastically. "Yumi, this girl in my Maths class, she had her fortune told last year; Madame told her that seven was her lucky number, and you know _what?_"

Sakura rolled sceptical eyes. She could guess where Tenten's recount was going. Ino seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for she concluded with false delight, "Let me guess… she won the lottery based on that number!"

"_No,"_ Tenten nudged her friend, "She got with the guy she's had a major crush on… at seven o'clock on the seventh day of the following month. How crazy is that!?"

"Oh, geez," Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead. "It could've just been a coincidence, you know."

"Forehead!" Ino admonished teasingly. "You really need to start believing a little more in fate. Tenten obviously thinks this senile old hag is going to tell her where and when she'll finally get it on with Neji Hyuuga."

Sakura smothered an amused giggle as poor Tenten flushed a charming shade of deep crimson.

"I-it's nothing like that!"

"Right," Ino grinned, before nudging Sakura toward the tent. "You go first! I need to keep a lookout for Shikamaru. Maybe we can go inside and have our future read together," she gushed.

Shaking her head hopelessly at her best friend's antics, Sakura slotted her allocated time ticket into the wooden coupon box by the attraction's signpost and slipped into the tent.

Immediately, she was hit with the smell of musk and incense. It was an intoxicating mix, and Sakura wondered why she suddenly felt oddly excited. It was her first time visiting a fortune teller, but it wasn't like she actually _believed_ in tarot cards and crystal balls. She was seventeen, a year away from being a grown adult. As far as she was concerned, the future could not be foretold, and was moulded according to the actions humans took. Nothing was set in stone – people were masters of their own fates. So she pinned the inexplicable rush of childish anticipation that flooded through her down to mere curiosity alone.

The inside of the tent was bigger than it appeared on the outside. Sakura's fascinated eyes took in the varying shades of red, offset by softly glowing, unusual glass lanterns that provided the area with cosy, warm lighting.

"Be seated, child."

She jumped, having completely overlooked the figure on the other side of the circular space. A thin woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties to early fifties was seated upon an old futon mattress on the carpet laid floor, before a low, red-cloth covered table. A long, dark purple scarf was tied around her forehead, from which hung golden, coin-shaped circlets. Her gently curling brown hair, streaked with the telling greys of age, fell beyond her shoulders, and her almond shaped eyes were so dark they appeared almost black.

As Sakura approached the cushions that had been arranged for visitors on the other side of the table, she noticed that the woman's wrinkled hands were adorned with large, crystal rings. Her face complimented the mysterious atmosphere that hung like an otherworldly veil around the tent; high cheekbones, a thin nose and a large beauty spot just above the left side of her upper lip informed Sakura that the woman must have been quite beautiful in her youth.

A crystal ball was placed in the middle of the table. The woman carefully laid out a set of large cards around it, and, when she was done, lifted her eyes to regard her guest, who was now seated opposite her.

"Speak your name to the cards," the Madame solemnly commanded. The heavy, foreign accent that marked her words further emphasised her exotic features.

Sakura politely folded her hands on her lap, feeling a little uncertain of what she was getting herself into. The place was undeniably strange – yet her sense of inquisitiveness was stronger than ever. What exactly did this fortune teller suppose she could figure out about her? She certainly wasn't holding out for much.

"Sakura Haruno."

The mystic nodded. "A fitting name for a girl of your colourings. Now, let us begin. Select a card."

Sakura's eyes fell to the neatly spaced out deck. The card backings were etched with golden, mosaic-like patterns, depicting suns in the centre. She lifted a hand, roamed it over the collection, before pointing at her choice.

"Lift the card. Do not show it to me."

Sakura obeyed, drawing the card and holding it up for her eyes alone to view. The picture depicted a golden-haired cherub holding a slender trumpet. The word 'Judgement' was printed on its base. Her gaze rose expectantly to the fortune teller, who selected three cards in turn. After a long moment of silence spent examining the first of the cards, Madame Mystic began, "You seek accomplishment… and fulfilment."

_Doesn't everybody?_ Sakura immediately thought back. But she said nothing, choosing instead to listen to what else the fortune teller had to say.

"There is a barrier that is preventing you from acquiring your true potential. You perhaps fear the judgement of others…"

Sakura's eyes widened as they lowered back to her card, and the word it displayed. Then she internally scoffed that it had to just be a coincidence.

"You are eager to please, but this causes turmoil within you as you cannot attain your true calling."

Sakura frowned lightly. What was the woman waffling about? _What_ true calling? Yes, she was eager to please – but didn't that apply to any respectable human being?

"The cards whisper to me that you yearn for something. That your heart is not content…"

Sakura opened her mouth to protest against this, but the mystic was swiftly continuing, as she turned her attention to the second card. "You have overcome a great period of ruin and disturbance, but in doing so, you have lost yourself."

Now, this was becoming ridiculous. Sakura, on the verge of laughing at the absurdity of the words, was just thinking that she had been right about mystics all along – they really did just prattle on about random nonsense – when the woman's next statement caused her to still.

"Darkness, the notion of an end; it frightens you."

Sakura's heart gave an unexpectedly leap. She stared at the Madame. Incredulously. It was just another coincidence, she insisted to herself. So she had gotten lucky, and hit close to home. It wasn't a big deal-

"That fear spurns you to preserve life, in any form you can. You are fond of nature. You feel a connection, a oneness to it."

This time, Sakura was unable to keep her jaw from hanging open. Had someone set this up? How in the world could the mystic possibly know that about her, otherwise?

_This is so weird,_ she thought to herself, alarmed yet intrigued at the same time.

Madame flipped up her final card.

"You are in stagnation. You cannot move forward to your awakening. You fear loss and separation. You have yet to discover your true calling."

There it was again – talk of a true calling. Confused, Sakura said, "Umm, I'm sorry - _what_ true calling?"

The mystic lowered the cards back onto the table, and gestured for Sakura to do the same. Then she wordlessly held out her hands to Sakura. Baffled, Sakura placed her palms into Madame's and curiously watched the woman's face as she gazed into the crystal ball for another long moment. What was she seeing? It was just an empty glass orb!

"I call to the spirits," Madame murmured. "I call to the spirits to lift the veil before me." She closed her eyes and began to hum beneath her breath. Sakura strained to hear her, found that she could not make sense of anything, and uncomfortably shifted in her place. Time seemed to drag by, and nothing happened. The fortune teller had fallen silent, but was still grasping Sakura's hands. Sakura resisted the urge to huff impatiently, her gaze travelling idly over the lanterns that decorated the tent's interior.

_The second I get out, I'm going to tell Ino and Tenten that this is a total waste of time_, she told herself. _We'd be better off going back to the-_

Her thought abruptly derailed when the mystic suddenly released a sharp gasp, her fingers tightening painfully over Sakura's own, causing the rose-haired girl to wince.

"Wha-?" she began, but was cut off when Madam's eyebrows drew together to form a frown that seemed genuinely agitated.

"No. No! The shades conceal my vision. Get back! Back! Still they remain!" Her head turned left, as if she was listening intently to something, but all Sakura could hear was silence. She began to moan, chanting words in another tongue. Unnerved, Sakura tried to yank her hands back, but the woman's grip held firm like steel.

Her heart began to pound sickeningly. She did not like the expression on the mystic's face – or the awful sounds that were coming out of her mouth. Then the woman's eyes opened, and the air in Sakura's lungs arrested. The fortune teller's eyes were glazed over with fear and hysteria.

"The darkness!" she hissed. "The darkness follows your steps! It is in your shadow, concealed from you! But it lingers ever closer. It means to take you!" The fingers around Sakura's were now bruising in their hold, and the woman shrieked, "Death! Your path will bring death to this world, destruction to us all!"

Terrified, Sakura tried once again to wrestle her hands back. To her utter horror, the woman continued to babble on as though she were possessed; her eyes unseeing, her mouth agape.

_Oh, God,_ Sakura thought, her face mirroring her internal repulsion. The woman was clearly _insane_. Why hadn't the Festival organisers run a proper check prior to hiring her? How could they allow such a psychologically unstable individual to provide such a creepy, awful service to families and people who were only after a bit of light-hearted fun?

"Decay! Decay and dust and the end of all things! The shades blind me, they are-" she abruptly broke off, her dark eyes practically bulging out of her sockets as they seemed to focus on something – or someone - directly over Sakura's left shoulder. She stiffened, frozen, her expression petrified, and Sakura used the opportunity to wrench her hands free at last – before throwing a hasty, half-hysterical glance behind her.

Shakily, she exhaled. _Nobody_ was there. The woman was deliriously hallucinating over the non-existent. Sakura was further disconcerted when Madame moaned, "Oh! Oh, I have seen the unseen, my eyes, my eyes…" she broke off, her lips moving soundlessly, as if they had suddenly been silenced, as if the oxygen had been vacuumed out of her lungs. She clutched a hand over her chest, and her head bowed low.

Sakura scrambled back, and leapt up to her feet. "You're crazy," she told the rocking woman, her voice quivering. Not wanting to spend another second in the suddenly stifling tent, she turned her back on the mystic and hurried out.

Only to collide straight into Ino.

"Ow! Forehead, what took you so-" she stopped mid-greeting upon witnessing her friend's pale, distressed face. "God - Sakura?" Ino grasped onto her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Th-that woman," Sakura stuttered, deeply disturbed. "She's on something. She- she's mad!"

"Huh…?" Tenten stared at her in concern. "What do you mean?"

"What happened?" Ino demanded.

Sakura was close to tears. What exactly _had_ happened? Suddenly she couldn't remember. The fortune teller had said something, something about darkness, and shadows, and shades… _Why_ couldn't she remember? She strained for recollection, at a loss to explain the sudden emptiness in her mind. She had just had it a second ago!

"I…" she began slowly, her cognitive processes suddenly feeling strangely heavy.

_She told you that the world is going to end tomorrow, and there is nothing anybody can do to prevent it_, a voice, that seemed foreign to her at first, but then blended to become her own, familiar inner one, informed her with conviction.

_What…?_ She thought back, muddled. _No, that's not…_

But her lips were already articulating the exact words. Ino looked perplexed for a moment - then visibly relaxed, before shaking her head in disgust.

"I _told_ you she was senile. I'm not going in there. Forget her, Sakura. She's just a raving old woman who's lost her mind." Placing a comforting arm around Sakura's shoulders, she began to guide her best friend away.

"But…" Tenten began to protest, looking helplessly back at the fortune-telling attraction. Ino shot back a warning, silencing look.

"Let's rejoin the others."

Tenten sighed heavily, but followed dutifully. By the time they located Naruto and his friends, Sakura had completely forgotten about what had happened in the tent.

* * *

><p>A tall, shadowy figure stood over the crumpled form of the mystic, regarding the motionless body with disdainful, pitiless eyes. The foolish old woman had spoken too much. She had gone beyond what was acceptable. And so she had paid the ultimate price. It had not been difficult for him to still her beating heart. He had merely to will it and it had come to be, shortly after the very last client she would ever see had exited the tent.<p>

It was a just reward for years of meddling and tampering with that which was forbidden.

He had repaired the damage done by her words. Sakura's memory of the encounter had immediately been erased. He had seen how unsettled and frightened the girl had become, and had sought to soothe her distress. It would, after all, be dangerous for her to remember what she had heard. A potential jeopardy to his hidden intentions. And he could not allow that.

With one final disapproving look down at the fortune teller's crumpled form, he vanished silently out of existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…? <strong>_Poseidon once saved the life of a river nymph who repaid him by spitting graciously in his face. Thus began an inexplicable love-hate relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

Some shadowy foreboding for Sakura, here! This takes place in the Spring Festival when Sakura was 17, so a year before the main events in the story. And yes, you guessed it – stalker Sasuke alters her memory so she won't remember what the mystic told her. A little dark and disturbing scene which, in hindsight, I could have included in the Festival chapter… but I quite like the idea of having foreshadowing long before the actual kidnapping took place. Hope you enjoyed. Please review if you'd like, and let me know your thoughts! : )


	5. A Shadow in the Night

**~Quietus~**

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD**_

* * *

><p>"I only ever wanted to protect her. I wanted to shield her from the truth. But she chose to listen to him, instead." <em> – Naruto Uzumaki<em>

* * *

><p>The mathematical sums that were stacked like little numerical soldiers on the textbook's work page swam blearily out of focus as sleep enticed Sakura to plunge into its warm depths. Catching herself, she jerked her head up and rubbed at her tired eyes, releasing an exhausted yawn.<p>

"I'm beat," she mumbled. She only had seven more questions to complete for homework that evening, but balancing simultaneous equations had never been her favourite form of problem-solving. She'd had another full-on day, rushing between classes, student council meetings about the recycling and eco-systems, a hurried lunch with her friends, extra-curricular lessons, and of course, the work experience she was doing at Konoha Central Hospital. She packed more into twenty-four hours than most sixteen year olds her age. A quick glance up at the petal framed clock on the wall above Sakura revealed that the time was pushing past eleven twenty. Was it any wonder that she was feeling so sleepy, when she had been up since seven that morning?

She battled against the urge to lay her weary head in her arms and power snooze and pressed on with the last round of questions. She was just completing the final one, and ready to let out a loud sigh of relief, when her cell phone rang. Sakura groaned. Only one person _ever_ called her this late at night. She grabbed her phone, and, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, answered crabbily, "_What,_ Pig? I'm about to go to sleep!"

"_Excuse me, Billboard Brow?"_ Her best friend's voice screeched back. _"You know your day's never complete without a phone call from moi. I mean, who __else__ calls you besides me?"_

Sakura pulled a theatrical face as she closed her Maths textbook and stuffed her books for the next day into her school bag. Then she moved to her open window and peered absentmindedly out into the illuminated front yard.

"Let's see," she ticked off her fingers. "Naruto, Tenten, my mother, Hinata…"

"_Hah! Lies. You don't have any other friends,"_ Ino exclaimed. Then her tone changed, as she intoned sweetly, _"Lee was asking about you after classes ended today, Sa-ku-ra-chan."_

Sakura scowled. "Ino, that isn't funny-"

"_Who's laughing?"_ Ino giggled back.

"Shut _up!_ Don't encourage him. You know he isn't my type!"

"_Why not?"_ Ino teased. _"You like tall, dark and handsome, right?"_

Rock Lee wasn't exactly what Sakura described as handsome – although he was tall and lanky, and possessed dark colourings.

Sakura huffed exasperatedly. "I'm not interested in dating anyone you have in mind, got it?"

"_Nope. I'm hooking you up whether you like it or not."_

"I'm not interested in dating boys!"

"_Would you prefer girls?"_ Ino pounced slyly. _"Because maybe we could work something out here…"_

"Ugh! You're not even _listening_ to me!"

"_Oh, Forehead. You're too cute when you're all wound up."_

Sakura leaned her elbows on the windowsill and pouted, "I'm _not_ wound up."

"_Sure you are. You're as coiled as a spring. You need to live a little. Listen, there's a party at Kiba's tomorrow. You know how he likes to go all out, like the animal he is. His parents are out of town, and it's going to be totally awesome-"_

"No."

"_Huh? Why not?"_

"Ino," Sakura sighed. "I've already _told_ you-"

"_You know I'll just keep bugging you about it until you say yes, don't you?"_

"No."

"_Come to the party, Sakura!"_

"No!"

"_Come to the party, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"_

"Ino-"

"_Come to the party, come to the party, come to the party, come to the party, come to the party-"_

"Argh! Fine. _Fine!_" Sakura exclaimed, thoroughly irritated. The truth was, she just wanted to get off the phone and salvage at least seven hours of sleep before she had to get up and face another hectic morning. "Are you going to let me go to bed, now?"

"_What's the rush? You got a guy in it?"_

Sakura felt her cheeks redden at her friend's shameless sexual references. "God! Ino, you're so disgusting-"

Ino burst into laughter. _"Okay, okay. I'll have mercy on your virginal soul. Go to sleep then, you baby. I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Love ya, loser!"_

The line disconnected before Sakura could get another word in. Sighing again and mumbling underneath her breath, Sakura tossed her cell onto the desk and collapsed into bed, crawling beneath the covers. She wouldn't go to the party, but she would worry about forming a cunning exit strategy tomorrow. Her body seemed to sink into the soft mattress as she inhaled the soothing scent of lavender. Within minutes, she had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Dreams of a stuffy, noisy room with blaring music and nameless people dancing and shouting over the din plagued Sakura that night, and she awoke with a start, the memory of a smiling Lee dressed in ridiculous shining knight armour and hitting on her at a party making her skin crawl. Was it bad that she found the young man so… repulsive? He seemed like a sweet enough guy underneath his odd looks, but the way he always just stared at her was so… <em>freaky.<em>

As she rolled over and blinked into the darkness, she slowly became aware of the fact that something seemed different. Another second and she realised what it was. Her bedside table-lamp was switched off. She frowned, staring confusedly at it. Even when her mother returned home from the hospital during the night and checked on her, she always left the lamp in Sakura's room on. She knew how much her daughter hated the darkness. It was silly and childish, but Sakura always slept with at least one light on in her room – however small the light source was. Sometimes, when she was really tired and retired with a throbbing headache, she would flip off the bedside light and leave only the pretty, dim butterfly ones hanging from the back of the door illuminated.

A sense of unease began to scuttle over her as her eyes moved to the room beyond the bed. Why did it suddenly seem so pitch-black? Her heart began to pound as she reached out to switch the lamp back on. But it didn't respond, leaving her to conclude that the bulb must have flickered out at some point when she had been sleeping. Slowly she sat up, her chest heaving, even as she told herself to stop being such a complete and utter chicken. Which sixteen year old was still afraid of the dark? Honestly, what would Ino say if she saw her having a paranoid, five year old panic attack-

Her thought abruptly severed as her eyes suddenly came to rest on a blacker shape in the shadows. Sakura stared hard at it, the blood in her ears rushing and pulsating in time to her racing pulse. It was just the wardrobe, she told herself. It was the wardrobe, that was all…

But the wardrobe was taller, and wider. And the more she gazed, the more the black shape seemed to morph and take on a solid form, until it didn't look much like a wardrobe at all.

Sakura froze, too afraid to move as her brain processed the fact that maybe she wasn't looking at a piece of furniture. Those dark lines looked more like they belonged to a human figure-

_Get a grip!_ She screamed at herself, but her breaths were escaping her lips in laborious, ragged hitches. She _wasn't_ imagining it. There really _was_ someone there-

With a choked gasp, she threw back the bedcovers and lunged for the study lamp on her desk. The moment her fingers hit the switch, the room exploded into light, and Sakura found herself staring into thin air, in the place where she had, just seconds earlier, been so convinced that the shadow of a person had stood.

She remained by the desk, trying to calm the turmoil within her for a long time after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…? <strong> _Kore's friendship with Aphrodite was never quite approved by Demeter, who accused the Goddess of Love of trying to taint her precious daughter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

Sakura! That shadowy figure wasn't your imagination! It was in fact Sasuke, stalking you as usual! Hope you enjoyed. This was typed up a while ago, just needed a quick proof-read, and gives you all something to read while I (struggle to) find time to update. Please review if you like! : )


	6. The Masquerade Ball - Outtake

_Those of you who follow me on tumblr will have seen this already, but for anybody who hasn't, this is an alternate first meeting between Sasuke and Sakura in Quietus. My original idea was to have them meet at a masquerade ball, but I then scrapped it in favour of The Carousel scene. A lot of people expressed interest in reading this out-take, though, so I've typed it up for you all to enjoy. _

_Please make sure you listen to the track I've posted __on my profile page__ while reading this. It will give you chills if you time it correctly. I've also included a link to the dress that inspired Sakura's gown design in this._

_Please also kindly consider leaving feedback. As this is an alternate version, I'm really interested to know what you think. I realise some of you might like this more than The Carousel since Sakura and Sasuke have physical contact; feel free to tell me._

_Happy belated birthday to _**_ariandia_**_, who I would like to dedicate this to, and also _**_kayurka_**_, whose birthday is today! _

_Also, I'd never normally ask for artwork, as I've been spoiled so much with more than enough already - but for the love of Hades!Sasuke someone _**_PLEASE_**_ kindly sketch _**_masquerade Sasuke_**_. I made him super-hot, just for you all to drool over. Someone needs to bring him to life visually!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Quietus~<strong>

**The Appendices**

_**By AngeLhearteD**_

* * *

><p>"Watching her suffer and wither, over and over again… being powerless to stop the cruel cycle. You can't even begin to imagine the depth of pain I've felt." - <em>Tsunade<em>

* * *

><p>Her gold heels clicked loudly against the immaculately polished wooden floor. The sound echoed across the large expanse of the dimly-lit, vacant room but all Sakura could hear were the troubled thoughts rushing through her head and the ceaseless echo of her drumming heart pounding in her chest.<p>

In her mind's eye, she saw the main ballroom again. It seemed to taunt her; a spectacular vision of glitz and glamour, swathed decoratively in rich hues of gold and silver. The impeccably polished wooden floor had gleamed invitingly, reflecting the lights twinkling in the glimmering crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. Long tables, covered by heavy, bronze satin fabric, had been stationed around the perimeter of the space, bearing finger food and a wide variety of refreshments. They'd been supervised by waiting staff dressed smartly in black and white uniforms. Arched windows and glass doors had flanked the left and right sides, leading out to a spacious stone balcony. A live orchestral band had played beautiful waltz melodies on the raised, golden stage in the northern end of the room.

The air had left Sakura's lungs when she'd first drifted through the tall entrance doors and down the wide steps leading to the sprawling dance floor. She had felt as though she had stepped straight into a real-life fairy-tale. Her heart had fluttered in excitement as she'd absorbed the magical scene before her.

True to the dress-code, all the seniors in attendance had been clothed in fabulous, period costumes, in all colours of the rainbow. Face-masks, ranging from plain and simple, to extravagant and utterly outrageous, had hidden the identities of her fellow college students. Some concealed half-faces while others provided full coverage, making identification impossible. The floor had been packed with people – a near complete turn out.

But her very first, dream masquerade ball had turned into something of a major let-down. A complete and utter nightmare. Stifling a sob, Sakura tore off her elaborate, jewel-encrusted, crimson and gold face-mask, casting it hatefully to the ground as she continued to run, her hands fisting the full skirt of her flowing crimson gown to allow more fluid movement. In her blind, tear-stricken-rage, she had slipped into one of the several, smaller ballrooms that made up the majestic, private-hire venue her college had selected for the Senior Graduation Masquerade Ball. She knew all other rooms were strictly off limits, that she was breaking the rules by bypassing security and sneaking inside. But suddenly, she didn't _care._

Because taking an off-bounds route out of the building would prevent her from being found easily. She had been _humiliated _by Ino and the others. Gasping, she was at once overwhelmed by the urgent need for _air. _She couldn't breathe. She needed to get outside, far away from everyone.

Everything had gone catastrophically wrong when she'd eagerly searched the crowd, trying to find the individual whose mask matched her own. It was a long-running tradition, to give up the first dance to the person clad in an identically themed and coloured disguise. Ino and Ten Ten had supervised the handing out of masks along with three other people in their year group. They had promised Sakura that the distribution had been completely random.

Yet somehow, Sakura had ended up with _Rock Lee _anyway. She had arrived at the event, with the foolish, romantic fantasy of meeting the guy of her dreams at last – a handsome, mysterious, seductive, masked Romeo - only to be lumbered with an embarrassment and the last man she would have ever wanted to indulge with a dance.

And she had known, from Ino and Ten Ten's stifled sniggers that they had lied to her. She had been set up – deliberately – despite their insistence that they had played no hand in the outcome.

Gorgeous Ino, clad in a sleeveless amethyst and silver ruched gown, had drawn Shikamaru, of course. Ten Ten, in sequined, slinky gold, had been matched with Neji. Even Hinata, close to fainting and dressed in soft, feminine lavender, had landed a very dashingly dressed Naruto. It made it even more obvious to Sakura that Ino had intentionally played mischievous match-maker with the mask selections – something strictly against the event rules.

Sakura had fled the ballroom in floods of tears, paying no heed to her so-called _friends' _apologies – and Lee's loud pleas - for her to return. She would never speak to Ino again, she told herself furiously. She had ruined what had meant to be a special night, one she would never forget as she prepared to embark on university and adulthood. Instead, it would remain cruelly engrained in Sakura's mind for all the _wrong _reasons.

She ran unseeingly toward the northern balcony doors, and as she drew close to them, it suddenly occurred to Sakura that there was a high probability they would be locked. To her relief, however, she found that they were open. Yanking them apart, she stepped out into the cool night, onto the long, stone balcony that encircled the entire length of the building.

_I'm nothing but a joke to everyone! _She sobbed, heading left, not slowing down in her rush to find the exit. But soon her heel-clad feet began to ache, and her lungs burned from continuous exertion. She eventually drew to a reluctant stop, sniffling and wiping at her eyes, not caring that her eyeliner and carefully applied make-up had likely been completely ruined. Make-up _Ino _had helped her put on.

Leaning her elbows against the balcony's high banister, Sakura inhaled shakily, taking the time to catch her breath again as she turned moist eyes up to the night sky. It was perfectly clear, displaying a fabulous array of starry constellations that sparkled like far-off diamonds against a midnight canvas.

_Why? _She questioned herself torturously. _Why would Ino pull such a mean practical joke on me __tonight__, of all nights? She knows how hard it was to convince my mother to even allow me to attend the ball. She knows how much it meant to me, how much I'd been looking forward to it for months._

_But she doesn't care. She only cares about herself. _Sakura's teeth bit into her lower lip as fresh tears threatened to spill. Her eyes lowered sorrowfully from the sky – only to rest upon what they had completely missed before. A beautiful garden stretched out below her, impeccably kept with flowered hedges and a pretty, marble water-fountain. She could see higher hedges in the distance, forming walls to a vast, mysterious maze.

Her eyebrows drew together. As if things weren't bad enough, she was clearly nowhere near the exit. Instead, she'd ventured unwittingly deeper into the venue grounds. The faint sound of waltz music drifted to her ears, informing her that the party was still very much in full swing.

Everyone was clearly having a marvellous time. Everybody _except _her.

She wouldn't have the romantic dance she had been dreaming about forever. She wouldn't know what it was like, to waltz in the arms of a fetching partner, to feel the thrilling sparks of chemistry and attraction.

Saddened, Sakura looked down at the stunning, high-neck, deep red gown she had purchased especially for the event. The flattering, sleeved top was nude coloured, giving the illusion of bare skin underneath. Rose and delicate crimson leaf stitching covered the entire length of the bodice and arms, making it appear like she was clad in decorative flowers. The rich satin skirt was full length, puffing outwards like a princess gown. Her soft pink hair had been spun into loose ringlets, partly pinned atop her head by rose-bud clips – with the rest tumbling free silkily about her shoulders.

She had thought, for the first time in her life when she'd inspected her reflection before leaving home, that she looked _beautiful. _She had spent so much time and effort getting dressed and ready – only for it to go to waste.

Swallowing down the bitterness of her misery, Sakura continued to stroll slowly along the balcony, until she neared a set of wide grey stairs leading down to the gardens.

What she saw at the bottom both surprised her, and caused her heart to leap unexpectedly into her throat.

Standing by the last step, leaning nonchalantly back against the banister with his arms folded, was a tall young man, clad entirely in black. Sakura had to blink several times, just to make sure that he really _was_ tangible, and not a shadowy figment of her wistful imagination. He wore a fitted, full-sleeved tunic, with matching trousers tucked into knee-length, soft-leather boots. The collar of his top was high-necked and adorned with raven feathers. It made him seem aristocratic, somehow. A long, flowing, black cloak was draped around his broad shoulders, secured by a deep blue, circular brooch. The top half of his face was concealed to the tip of his nose by a strikingly intricate black and gold mask. His hair, in the full moonlight, appeared to be blue-black in hue. Silky strands spiked wildly in different directions at the back and framed his face smoothly at the sides, falling to a strong, angled jaw. Something glinted in his left ear – a sapphire circlet earring, Sakura registered distractedly.

Who was he? His casual, languid posture suggested boredom – had he had enough of the party and slipped out for fresh air, as well? The very notion seemed ludicrous to Sakura. How was it even possible that someone so handsome and so physically arresting would be out here, alone? Her attention was immediately snagged – and so was her curiosity.

Unlike many of the young men she had spied in the ballroom, this youth didn't look stuffy, pompously overdressed or ridiculously fancy. He wore his clothes as if they had been specifically tailor-made and moulded for his frame – and he pulled off the period look perfectly. There seemed to be an almost royal, princely, aloof air about him. Something about his stance, about the way his head and lean, smoothly muscled body were poised, screamed effortless elegance and grace.

The stranger seemed to notice her staring at him, then, for he suddenly straightened and turned his face to regard her standing at the top of the stairs.

He was silent as his gaze trailed unhurriedly over her, from head to toe, and back up again. Sakura released a quiet breath under the unexpected weight of his heavy scrutiny. Suddenly feeling oddly self-conscious of her state – her cheeks were flushed and her make-up had to surely look a _mess_ – she raised her right hand to push a lock of hair habitually behind her ear. There was a long pause, in which the stranger's eyes lingered and he seemed to be considering something.

Then, to Sakura's utter astonishment, he wordlessly lifted his left hand to her. It was an unspoken invitation to dance. Sakura gaped ungraciously at him. Then she released a nervous, short laugh.

"You want to dance?" she questioned dubiously. "Out here? With _me_?" She knew for a fact that if he stepped into the ballroom, every single young woman would flock to him in seconds. He was simply _that _eye-catching – and a part of her was almost foolishly flattered.

Politely, however, she began to decline, "I don't really think- I mean, we shouldn't even be out here, so…"

Her voice trailed as he tilted his head slightly in response to her refusal. The moonlight seemed to catch his eyes through the elegantly framed, narrow slits in the mask. Sakura could have sworn she saw a flash of _crimson _– but she told herself it was impossible, for a moment later, nothing was amiss.

Something in her mind suddenly shifted, then. Ino's muffled laughter and Lee's besotted eyes drifted through her thoughts. A surge of fresh anger filled her, and the uncharacteristic urge to defy rules, to throw caution to the wind and act on impulse flared within her. She knew it was odd; after all, what were the chances that she would stumble across a complete stranger who would then offer a dance so arbitrarily to her? Her better sense of judgement whispered that it was probably not a wise idea, to accept such a proposition in a thoroughly a secluded place with nobody else around. But she reasoned, wasn't that precisely what made it all the more _exciting_? Wasn't Ino always accusing her of not being daring enough? It didn't matter that she didn't know him; it was a _masquerade_, and she would have most likely not known the identity of anyone she would have danced with inside the building, either.

What was she so apprehensive and uncertain about, anyway? Her mother wasn't around to scold her for being careless or living on the wild side for once. Security at the entrance had been extremely tight. The young man had to be someone from the academy; how else would he have been permitted to enter the venue grounds?

Besides, there was something so irresistibly tempting about this enigmatic young man. Sakura couldn't quite place her finger on it, on why she found him so appealing. Maybe it was the sexy, bad-boy look he pulled without even trying. He had an almost electrifying aura about him, an overpowering magnetism that was drawing her body forward even before her mind had been fully made up. She descended the stairs slowly, and as she drew closer to him, she saw that his eyes were dark. Piercing. Even without seeing his full face, she could guess that he was uncommonly handsome.

She reached out, placing her hand almost shyly into his cool palm. His fingers closed firmly around hers, and immediately he reeled her forward to him, placing his right hand just above her waist. Then she was being swept into a fluid waltz, and the world fell away around Sakura as she found herself gazing up at him. Somehow her feet were keeping up with his movements. And somewhere in the distance, she heard a haunting melody play. It seemed to grow mystifyingly louder around them as they danced into the night. Her head shifted slightly, as if trying to locate its source. But she was far too distracted by the handsome stranger before her to really care or wonder where it was coming from.

He danced gracefully, proficiently, and held her so lightly. Sakura felt as though she were floating in his arms. The haunting music that was permeating through the darkness around them moved her emotions, and she suddenly realised that this _was_ the dance she had always been yearning for – the dance she had thought she had lost. Sakura knew that she would never forget this moment. She had waited for it forever.

Suddenly, she was awfully curious to know what her partner looked like. To know who he was. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from darting up to his concealed features every so often. And every time they did, she found him looking down the barrel of his nose at her, too. As if he – just like her- was incapable of tearing his gaze away.

_When this dance is over, I'll ask him to take his mask off_, she told herself, as the stranger rolled her out gently for a slow twirl. Perhaps she ought to ask him for his name, though, first?

But she was reluctant to break the magical atmosphere that had settled around them. She didn't want to miss a single second of the melody that was playing. Talking would ruin it, would dispel the illusion that they somehow knew each other. For it did strangely seem to Sakura like she had known him for a long time; how else were they dancing in such faultless synchronisation, to a tune she wasn't even familiar with? Her steps matched each one of his. It was as though their bodies were perfectly attuned to each other.

He didn't seem to want to engage in conversation either, as he had not spoken a word to her. He hadn't even asked her to dance; had merely offered her his hand. It was all very peculiar, Sakura thought, as he reeled her back in. But somehow, it felt _right._ She snuck a glance up at him again, but could only see the chiselled line of a strong jaw and proud, wilful lips, set in a firm, unyielding line. They were nice lips she thought, then caught herself staring once more and dragged her eyes away.

Ashamed to be caught staring so openly, she ordered herself to talk anyway. They had been dancing in silence for what seemed to her to be an eternity. Soon the music would fade and he would leave as suddenly as she'd come across him; she wanted to at least know his name and look upon his face, so that if they ever passed each other again at the academy, she could at least courteously greet him.

As they swayed by a red rose bush, she asked, "What's your name?"

Instead of responding, he slipped behind her, hands leaving hers briefly before reclaiming them once again. Sakura laughed in embarrassment as she clumsily tried to predict which direction he would move in next.

"I'm sorry; I don't really know these steps-"

"Follow mine," he murmured into her ear, in a silky voice that was as delectably smooth and rich as black velvet, and just the right depth. It was a wonderful voice. A voice that somehow caused a shudder to jolt down her spine and set her pulse hurtling.

She wanted to hear him speak again. Compliantly, she mirrored his movements.

"Like this?" she questioned, as he spun her abruptly back around to face him, a steely arm winding around her waist one more as he drew her against him. Her heart jumped as their gazes locked again.

She could practically _feel _the sparks sizzling between them.

He offered a curt nod, and they danced for a few minutes more in silence. Sakura bit her lower lip anxiously as it dragged on. Why hadn't he answered her original question yet? Didn't he want to give her his name? Was he the hard to get type, or the shy type? He didn't really seem to be either, but then she didn't know him at all. As they drew apart to step around each other, she glanced back at him. His eyes were on her, she was certain, except the shadows formed from the mask made it impossible to make out their exact colour clearly.

"Your name?" she pressed politely.

One corner of his lips drew back in what wasn't quite a smirk as they slipped around each other again before he pulled her back in, facing her once more.

"Not yet." he replied cryptically.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that.

"Why not?"

He gave no response.

_Maybe he's in the year below. Maybe that's why I can't place his voice. _

"Well, do I know you?" she tried next, as they continued to glide weightlessly over the grass.

There was a lengthy pause. Finally, he repeated, "Not yet."

Sakura was struck by how well-spoken he was. He didn't have a particular accent that gave away his origins, but his tone was very cultured.

_Definitely wealthy,_ Sakura thought to herself, trying to build a clearer profile of the tantalising enigma holding her in his arms. A History student, perhaps. Or Fine Arts. She pursed her lips. So he wanted to be secretive and elusive? Fine. She wouldn't give him _her _name, either. Giving up on attempts at small talk, she closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing her senses to enjoy the remainder of the dance as he led. She lost herself in the fluid grace of their movements - in the way her limbs and heart seemed to soar in the pleasure dancing gave - as the stranger guided her.

She did not know that he was watching her intently the entire time.

Eventually, he slipped behind her, and his hands released her, informing her that their sensual waltz was over. Sakura opened her eyes and swivelled to face him. They had drawn to a stop by the entrance to the maze she had spied from the balcony earlier, she suddenly realised in surprise.

Just how much time had passed? It had seemed to last for only a heartbeat.

His back was turned to her. When he began to take several steps away, Sakura held up a hand. He was leaving? Just like that? She was fearful that he would disappear before she got the chance to find out who he was. She thought that Prince Charming had to have felt the same, when Cinderella had unexpectedly abandoned him.

"Wait!" she called. "Please, if you won't tell me your name, then won't you at least take off your mask?"

He halted at that, his back still turned to her. He seemed to consider her request, for his left hand lifted to face. Sakura held her breath in hopeful anticipation. Then, without warning he turned, angling a haughty glance back over his left shoulder at her.

And the air stilled in Sakura's lungs, as she found herself gazing upon the most striking youth she had ever seen. _Oh, God_, she thought senselessly, staring at him with wide, startled eyes. He was gorgeous. _No._ He was _beyond_ gorgeous. He was simply breath-taking. _Beautiful_, even.

His eyes, no longer obscured by the mask, seared through her. They were burning. Intense. _Breath-taking_. Irises the colour of smouldering, steel-flecked charcoal regarded her beneath long lashes so dark and sooty, they almost seemed to weigh his eyelids down. The moonlight caught in them, mesmerising, bringing out near-silver, luminous specks. His nose was straight, aristocratic, a sharp blade that perfectly complimented his high cheekbones. His face was all defined, angular planes, a complete and utter masterpiece. Sakura couldn't stop her stupid, mindless staring. She couldn't help herself. He was without doubt the best-looking guy she had ever seen, anywhere.

And definitely _not _from the academy. She would have remembered a face like his.

His slightly tilted head then dipped, as his eyes continued to blaze through her. She was prisoner to them, to their silent call. The gesture enticed her to follow him as he ventured into the private, secluded maze. Sakura, completely captivated and entranced, found her legs moving forward automatically without thought. Her pulse was thundering. He was like a magnet to her iron core. He drew her in like nobody else ever had before. And she was powerless to resist. It was as though an invisible string had been tied from his hand to her, a string that compelled her to follow. She kept her gaze glued onto his back as he stalked ahead of her, delving deeper into the hedgy labyrinth, leading her through twists and turns, occasionally indulging Sakura with a brief, alluring glance back at her.

"Wait!" she called after him, as he took a sudden left, removing him from her sight entirely. "Please-!"

But as she rounded the corner, she found that the fetching stranger was nowhere to be found. She spun around, looking in all directions, frustrated and devastated in equal measure, when she realised with sinking disappointment that he had vanished. Following the passage he had led her into, she navigated another corner, peeking around the neatly trimmed, leafy wall hopefully with baited breath.

Maybe… maybe he was just engaging in an impromptu game of Hide and Seek?

But no such luck. He had definitely disappeared.

_Great, _she fumed to herself, picking up speed as she made her way through the dizzying passages with no clear sense of direction. _Now I'm lost in this stupid maze-_

"Sakura-san! My Flower!"

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?!"

"Sakura! I'm _sorry!"_

She stiffened at the call of her name in familiar, anxious voices. Lee. Naruto. And Ino. _No, _she thought despairingly to herself, as she ran faster. _Not them! I want to find __him-_

A steely hand suddenly shot out from an arched opening she had just passed, clamping around her right arm like an iron shackle and yanking her through it at frightening speed. A dazed Sakura blinked at the feel of a warm palm against her lips, muffling her alarmed cry. Startled, she looked up – straight into the molten, _crimson _eyes of the enigmatic stranger.

"Sakura," he murmured. Her heart hammered against her rib-cage at the sound of him addressing her for the first time. Her name slipped seductively from his lips, his tongue elongating the first vowel, massacring the innocence of it.

He was so close. _Too _close. He had her pressed back against the hedge wall, enclosed within the cage of his arms, resting on either side of her. Their faces were merely inches apart. But she found that she could not move, was pinned in place by those beautiful, arresting eyes. She frantically found herself wondering just _how _they could have possibly changed colour. They seemed to suck her in, sent her mind reeling and spiralling.

Feeling oddly breathless as he removed his hand, she began senselessly, "You-? Your eyes! They-!? How do you know my name?" When he simply continued to stare at her, she went on, unnerved, "Who _are _you?"

"Close your eyes," he instructed, in a tone of such undeniable authority, that a horrified Sakura actually felt her eyelids immediately grow heavy. The command seemed to burn right through her brain, enforcing its iron will.

"What?" Overcome with confusion, and a sudden sense of panic, Sakura fought against the strange sleepiness that crept over her. He had spoken her name as if he was familiar with it – as if he _knew _her - but she hadn't given it to him. How could he _know, _when she had not told him_? _When she was certain for a fact, that she had never seen him anywhere before?

_"_No," she whispered, reaching up to try to push him away. It had been a mistake, she realised too late, to dance with him, to enter the maze after a stranger. After all, she knew _nothing _about this person. And she couldn't shift the sudden, inexplicable sense of peril that filled her, as his fingers lifted to ghost over her right cheek. A feather-light, barely-there touch that left dangerous tingles in its wake.

"No, I don't want-" she began. But her words never finished, for the world rapidly faded to darkness as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura-chan!"<em>

_"S-Sakura…"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Why isn't she waking up? What's the matter with her?"_

_"Maybe it's another-"_

_"Shut up, Naruto!"_

_"Oh, the Flower of My Youth!"_

Sakura finally summoned the strength to open her heavy eyelids. Her head ached and the night sky briefly revolved dizzyingly above her. What had _happened?_

Big blue eyes blinked down at her. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed worriedly. "Are you alright?!"

Slowly, he helped her to sit up. Sakura looked around, to find that the rest of her friends were there, too. Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Ten Ten, Kiba, Neji and Lee were all staring down at her.

"What happened?" she croaked, rubbing at her throbbing forehead.

"We found you here, knocked out in the maze," Ten Ten informed her.

"Sakura, the Flower of my Youth!" Lee reached out to her. "Are you-?!"

Naruto smacked his hand away angrily. "Hey, don't touch her, Fuzzy Brows!"

Ino sighed. "Geez! You had us worried sick, Forehead! Don't ever run off like that again, okay?"

Sakura glared at her, ready to give her a piece of her mind at last. Then recollection slammed into her, making the air _whoosh_ from her lungs.

The seductive, masked stranger. The dance. Him leading her into the maze. Pressing her against the hedge wall… speaking her name… and then…

And then she had woken up. Had she… had she somehow dreamt it all? The stranger was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

"Sakura, do you remember what happened?" Shikamaru questioned, noting her unhappy frown.

"No." Sakura blurted automatically. Internally, she swallowed, shocked at how swiftly the deceitful answer had flown from her lips. What was the matter with her? Why was she _lying_? She _never_ lied. Why would she want to keep the identity of the young man a secret?

His charcoal gaze drifted through her mind's eye. It made her heart flutter almost painfully. She told herself that there was no conceivable way she could have imagined someone so vivid, so _alive_.

Troubled, but determined not to have them fuss over her any longer, she added, "I must have fallen asleep."

"In a _maze?" _Naruto said incredulously. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura brushed off his concern, and rose to her feet. Then, avoiding Ino's narrowed eyes, she went on, "Don't you guys have a party to finish?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said gently. "Let's go back inside and dance."

Ino cleared her throat. "She's mad at me, so she won't."

Naruto looked between the girls in confusion.

Sakura _was_ mad. But she would confront Ino later, in private. She didn't want to embarrass poor Lee, who was staring at her so worriedly. And suddenly, she didn't want to dance any more. Her thoughts were too preoccupied by the enigmatic stranger who had vanished into the night. She knew she wouldn't meet anyone else who even came close to him.

"Thanks, Naruto," she replied softly. "But I don't feel like dancing."

"But you were looking forward to this for months-" Ten Ten began to protest. A guilty Ino elbowed her in the side, cutting her off abruptly when she saw the anger and hurt flash in Sakura's eyes.

"There's only half an hour left, anyway," Shikamaru mumbled. "Lots of people have already left."

Sakura was quietly disturbed. Had she really been outside for so long?

"Ah, it got boring anyway," Kiba waved. "I say we go eat somewhere else."

"In _these _clothes?" Ino shrieked at him, gesturing pointedly to her finery.

"Sure, why not?"

"I-I am a little hungry," Hinata confessed, as they made their way back out of the maze.

"I could eat a horse!" Chouji announced.

"When can you not?" Neji muttered.

"My energy will be restored with a youthful meal!" Lee declared.

"Bet I could eat more than you," Kiba challenged Naruto.

"Like hell you could!" Naruto yelled back, shaking a threatening fist.

"How much d'ya wanna bet, knucklehead?"

"I'll bet you three months of free ramen that I'll eat more than you!"

"Done deal!"

"Geez, guys are so stupid," Ten Ten said under her breath.

"_All _guys?" Ino grinned, winking towards where Neji walked ahead, causing her friend to blush and elbow her side.

"Nobody has asked me for my opinion," Shino lamented expressionlessly.

"Nobody cares, Shino!" Kiba roared at him.

As they walked on, lost in the boisterous banter of bickering, nobody noticed the way an uncharacteristically quiet Sakura's eyes widened as she momentarily faltered when they passed by a gold and black masquerade mask, lying discarded on the grass.

Nobody noticed, as she bent down, as if to smooth the skirt of her gown – only to pick up the mask and conceal it within the satin sash of her belt.

And nobody noticed, as the group walked away, the tall figure that lingered back in the shadows, crimson eyes narrowed into furious slits as they watched Sakura escape in safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know…? <strong> _Hypnos and Thanatos shared a bond so strong, they were inseparable. There was no place Thanatos ventured, that Hypnos did not follow. Hades often envied their unique connection, the way they melted into the shadows, to places beyond what his eyes could perceive. Always watching. Always knowing._

* * *

><p><strong>Closing comment<strong>

_So there you have the alternative first meeting. Sasuke was about to abduct her here, and used his Sharingan twice to influence her. The first time, was to sway her to get her to agree to dance when she initially hesitated. The second time, he imposed sleep on her. However, her friends arrived just before he could take her. I'll post the dress that inspired Sakura's in this shortly._

_Also, to make things clear: To anyone who might think this is somehow incomplete, or is annoyed that Sakura didn't confront Ino; I said on tumblr that I would write Sakura's _**_FIRST MEETING_**_ with Sasuke. __Nothing more__**.**__ I'm not wasting my time writing a follow up to a scene that never even happens in the story. The entire focus and point of this is her meeting with and first impression of _**_SASUKE_**_ and the dance _**_HE_**_ gives her. How he affects and distracts her so much, she feels disorientated when she wakes up to find him gone, fearful she had imagined it until she finds the mask he discarded. Not her apparent 'weakness' in choosing not to confront Ino right away, which is irrelevant to the focus here and would have followed this scene afterwards, anyway. _

_Obviously this scene leaves unanswered questions. It's an out-take and an alternate situation. Please keep this in mind and remember this would have taken place at the _**_START_**_ of the story, before Sakura's character development. _

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
